Ich kenne nichts
by A-Karana
Summary: Set during the night after Luke´s time alone with my daughter speech in 6.13. One shot. JJ


**Ich kenne nichts ( I don´t know anything)**

Lyrics and song by **_Xavier Naidoo_**

I have to admit this is more for the beautiful song than for the situation. Set after 6.13

* * *

_You know they say  
In every mans life, there comes a time  
When you got struck by the arrow of cupid  
By the love of God, or the beauty by a woman  
Yes, sometimes this love, brings thunder into your life  
And it brings the storm, sing about it_

Luke lay in bed and watching Lorelai sleep beside him. His girlfriend, his fiancee and soon she would be his wife. She lay on her side, facing him. Her dark curls were falling into her face and onto the pillow. A strand even touched his hand. He knew that her hair smelled like coconut today. He knew it because it always smelled like coconut.

He still could nor understand what he did to get her. Oh, how he had wished to get her. That she would be his and now she had his ring on her finger. Just an engagement-ring at the moment, but soon it would be a real wedding-ring, matching the one he would wear. Maybe his would lack a diamond, but he would make sure that everyone would see that they belonged together. The rings. The couple.

_There is more to love like this  
Love is more then just a kiss  
Will we take you to that step  
Will we do more than just connect  
And will you, bring the thunder in my life  
And the fire in my eyes  
Cause then there, will be days of pleasure and  
Everything far will be so near_

Before she had entered his diner, his life had been boring. Empty every time Rachel left, but boring even if she had been there. He stood up, ate something, went into the diner, work the whole day, close it, go to bed. Everyday. Seven days a week, 365 days of the year.

But then she had come in. Burst through the door, screaming "coffee" and at first it had disturbed him that someone was intruding on his perfectly boring day with that yelling. But when he had turned around and had been confronted with her blue sparkling eyes, which where a little too close to his own, he knew everything had changed that very moment.

_I have never felt thunder  
And lightning like this  
I have never been strucked by  
A wonder like this_

Years later Rachel had left because of her. The woman he had considered the biggest love of his life had left for the woman he had considered his best friend."Don´t wait too long!"Rachel had told him. He knew he had. When he had seen Max and Lorelai dancing at their engagement-party he knew he had waited too long.

And still he had waited years more. Years of watching her, helping her, talking with her and about her.

_Ich koennte tagelang nur von dir erzaehlen (I could spend days talking about you only)  
Ohne deinen Namen auch nur einmal zu erwaehnen (without even mentioning your name a single time)  
Unter Schmerzen oder unter Traenen (In pain and in tears)  
wuerde dein Name als meine Linderung dienen (Your Name would serve to soothe me)  
Jede deiner Bewegungen ist erstrebenswert und (Every single movement of yours is yet to achieve)  
Jede Stunde mit dir ist so lebenswert (and every hour with you is worth living for)  
Nichts ist vergleichbar mit dem was du gibst (Nothing is comparable with what you are giving)  
Mit dem was du zeigst, wie du lebst und wie du liebst (with what you show, how you live and how you love)_

How she loved was unique. Not only in a sexual way. They didn´t need words to communicate and that was so strange because Lorelai in general talked a lot. Maybe too much.

They just needed to look at each other and they knew exactly how the other one felt. Sometimes they would ignore it out of some stupid reasons and try to act like they didn´t see a thing, but then they were lying.

He had seen the hurt in her eyes when he had agreed to postpone the wedding, he would lie saying he hadn´t.

_Ich kenne nichts, ich kenne nichts ( I don´t know , don´t know )_

_Das so schoen ist wie du (anything with the beauty of you)_

_Schoene Tage mit dir sind kostbar(Nice days with you are precious)  
So kostbar wie der Weg zum Morgenstern (As precious as the way to the morning star)  
Ich zelebriere sie wie einen Festtag (I celebrate them like a festivity)  
An dem ich immer wieder neues von dir lern (where I learn more and more from you)_

_Im Moment ist das schoenste dich zu kennen (At the moment the best is to know you)  
Dich zu kennen ist wohl das Beste das ich hab (To know you is the best thing I have)  
Verzeih mir aber dieses sag ich nochmal: (I´m sorry, but I have to say it once again:)  
Deinen Namen zu nennen ist wohl das Schoenste was ich sag! (To say your name is the most beautiful thing I say)_

Lying there in the middle of the night, he suddenly felt ecstatic. Postponing the wedding, why on earth has he said yes to that? And if he had ten daughters he still would want to marry her. As soon as possible. He considered waking her up and tell her, but she looked so peaceful. She looked so incredibly beautiful. And he knew she was just as beautiful on the inside than on the outside.

Ich kenne nichts, ich kenne nichts (I don´t know, I don´t know)  
das so schoen ist wie du (anything with the beauty of you)

Her would tell her in the morning.

**The end**


End file.
